


Lethal and Playful

by xforesttree



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, adult kakasaku, adult sakura, heart vs mind, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Sakura is leading the hospital as a strong independent woman and on her usual walk through the city she passes the ever lazy ex-hokage. This time she does more than just wave at him as she passes.





	Lethal and Playful

She clenched her fist as she passed by the patch where like always Kakashi-sensei was asleep. His ich-icha book covering his eyes, his hands behind his head and one leg stretched out as he slept on duty. Whenever he wasn't on a mission she'd find him here, whenever she wasn't on a mission she passed by here. This routine had started when she began doing laps around the village for stamina and had stuck as it helped her clear her head. Sometimes he'd be awake and waved as she passed and there were occasions when he called out to her to join him. All she'd ever wanted to say was yes, but she always waved it off casually. He kept asking, not often enough to sound desperate, not infrequent enough to be mindless, not betraying his intention.

There would be nothing wrong with joining him, but she knew herself and her feelings all too well. What had started as a teenage crush... well, it never stopped. Her feelings towards her handsome laid back Captain had only grown stronger as she turned into a strong young woman. It was taboo to have a relationship with your students and though she long since became apprenticed under the fifth and even became a Jounin people wouldn't forget. Then there was the age gap, 14 years, honestly he seemed like the younger one. She could put that all aside, but that still wouldn't change the fact that he has always been a bachelor more interested in reading adult fiction than dating. Pervert, she mouthed and quickly covered her mouth, hoping he hadn't heard.

"You called?" Kakashi spoke as he pulled her into a rough one armed embrace. She responded by throwing him face first in the dirt, not full force of course. They were both ninja capable of killing, but these tricks were just an inside joke. They loved to tease each other, and that's why she held out her hand and helped the silver-haired man up. He accepted it with a smile and she could feel a heat rush to her cheeks. "Care to join this old man today, Sakura-chan?" He chimed as he started pulling her towards the meadow. Even after she'd come of age he'd kept calling her that, no matter how many times she told him not to. At first she fought back, but her feelings took control and she let herself relax on the bed of grass and flowers.

"This is nice, why didn't I join you earlier?" She mumbled after they spent some time chatting, sitting side by side. She leaned back on her arms and stared at the sky which was showing streaks of orange from the oncoming sunset. "Your intelligence gets in the way, I was the same." They both chuckle and Sakura softly punches his shoulder. He pretends to be hurt and falls down, his head landing on her lap. Her heartbeat skyrockets and her thoughts go crazy. She pretend heals him and then ruffles his hair. "Yeah, maybe I've been choosing Head over heart too much..."


End file.
